Against the odds
by uru94
Summary: Obi-Wan is shattered. She has lost everything, she has failed,and she's grieving, when she gets a chance to change the fate of the galaxy by changing the past...unless it is not her past she is sent to,but some paralel universe where man have become women and vice-versa. She will have to help her other self to save Anakin. But are people the same despite their change of gender?
1. Prologue

**Well, hello everybody. This is my first english fic. English is not my native language, so please by gentle. I hope you will enjoy this story. It's a ROTS AU. Yes , another one. But I think everybody love them. I personally do. But as you will see, the main idea is a bit...unusual. Don't ask me how I found this madness because I don't kow. All I jnow is I was highly inspired, so here is the prologue of this story. Reviews are welcome. Of course, everything belongs to G. Lucas.**

* * *

 **Prologue: An unknonw ally**

"Now...kill him"

Palpatine voice was cold, and if Anakin had been thinking correctly, he would have noticed that something was horribly wrong in the way the chancelor had said it. Mercyless. And he would have notice the look of horror count Dooku had.

But he just didn't pay attention. His mind was working as fast as he could, triying to make a conclusion. Yes, he did _want_ to do it. He wanted revenge. He needed it.

Revenge for the many Jedi that had alreday died in that war. Revenge for Padme who had almost died all those many years ago, just because Dooku wanted her to be killed, and whose life was always endangered, as long as the war was going on. Revenge for Obi-Wan, who he knows, was still alive next to him, but unconsious. Maybe was he badly hurt? He hadn't had time to check out.

Revenge for his arm.

Dooku was just too dangerous. He couldn't let him alive. He must'nt. But...

Somewhere in his mind, he heard his master's voice.

 _"No Anakin. This isn't..."_

"...the Jedi way" he finished. He did'nt know what to do. He felt suddenly lost.

"Do it." The chancelor insisted, and his voice was frightening. Anakin doubted once more. Then he took a decision. He was going to end the life of that _traitor_ when something stoped him.

"Anakin, don't!" He blinked, at the mixture of anguish and command he found in that voice. That unknown female voice. He did'nt move, still holding both sabers at the neck of Count Dooku, who was nearly to faint.

He just had to turn a bit his head to see who had cried that.

He foud a young Jedi, older than himself, but still young. She must be the same age than Obi-Wan. She had just entered the piece and she was running in his direction.

He was deeply surprised but her look of horror. He slowly removed the sabers from the count's neck, so uncomfortable by the way that woman looked at him. As if her life was on the edge of death, not the sith's.

"What are you thinking?!" She asked him, grabbing his both arms. He couldn't answer. She was really angry, he could heard it in her voice, but what left him speechless was her eyes. Blue-gray changing eyes. Eyes he had only seen once before. He had thought Obi-Wan was the only person in the galaxy those beautiful, charming eyes, but apparently he had been wrong.

"He's disarmed" the woman continued. Anakin didn't noticed he had drop one of the lightsabers, Dooku's lightsaber. "Jedi don't kill disarmed people. Not even Sith."

"Who are you?" He finally asked, as he get rid of her strong grip. "I don't know you"

"It doesn't matter who she is" exclameid Palpatine, "Dooku must die, he's a threat to the republic.

If it wasn't impossible –Jedi don't hate he remembered himself—Anakin would have swear the glance she gave to the most powerful man of the galaxy was full of disgust and rage.

"With all due respect, _Chancelor._ This is a Jedi matter. You have not a single word to say on it".

Palatine narrowed, as he whispered.

"For now"

Suddenly Anakin remembered the presence of the chancelor. He deactivated his saber and got to free him. But the chancelor eyes was on the new-come Jedi.

The woman then looked at Dooku, who hadn't say a single word since she had arrived. Anakin looked at him. He was pale, and he seemed he wanted to say something.

But he did'nt. He looked at the woman as if she was some strange animal as she helped him to stand up. Once he managed to, he was much more taller than her, thouht she wasn't short at all. But Dooku continued to look at her with...was that fear? The old man seemed to have forgotten he had been nearly executed.

Anakin felt ashamed. The woman was right. _What was he thinking?_

"Are you okay chancelor?" He asked. Palpatine looked at him. He smiled a bit. "Yes Anakin. Thanks to you. But I would too know who is our new friend"

The woman finished to tie together the forarms of the former Jedi. It was the best she could do considering he had lost both his hands. Anakin looked at him. He was now a war prisoner, but he somehow understood he wouldn't try to escape. He still didn't say a word.

"The chancelor is right. Who are you?" He asked suspicous. The woman looked back at him. If she was nervous she did'nt show it.

"My name is O..Organa. Leia Organa" she said.

Anakin frowned. Organa? Like the politician?

"I din't know there was an Organa in the Jedi order" said Palpatine.

"Organa is a common name " she answered. "But I guess you're thinking about Bail. Yes, he is from my family. He is a cousin. You can ask him if you wish."

"Oh, I will" said the chancelor. "But I find curious he never mentioned it" the chancelor said as they began to walk to the door. She gently pushed Dooku, leading the way.

Anakin runned next to Obi-Wan, his heart throbbing paintfully when he saw he did'nt seem to be breathing.

 _No-_ he thought, and he feel hear the dragon awakening inside him.

He didn't heard Palpatine telling him they didn't had time.

 _Please, no-_ he beged as he turned him. He sighted in relief when he saw he was okay. He was breathing and he could feel him in the force.

"He seems to be allright" he said.

"Anakin, we must leave." Insisted the chancelor.

Anakin looked at him in disbilief. Was he suggesting he abandonned Obi-Wan?

Never!

Leia was looking at the chancellor like someone who is observing something really disgusting. But this time Anakin agreed with her. He din't liked at all what the chancelor had say. He tried to control his disgust.

"Our fate will be the same" he said.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see he was falling. Wait a minute, why was he fallig?

Some strange noise escaped his throat as he tried to grab himself a litle better to he person who was holding him...well, not only him. He looked at Anakin, then to the people who where there, trying as well as they could just no to fall to their deaths.

There was a Jedi he didn't know who was grabing with one hand Anakin's right foot, meanwhile Palpatine was grabbing the other one. The woman was holding an handless count Dooku by his collar. And it wasn't easy at all. Dooku was a rather heavy man.

He looked at the unknow woman once again. He couldn't see her face (she was looking to the deepness of the elevator shaft, but he felt something odd about her. Like he had already meet her.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

Anakin smirked. "You missed all the fun, as always master" but his voice was cut off by what he saw.

The elevator was falling in their direction. Anakin tried to call R2D2 to stop it, but they hadn't time.

"Too late" exclaimed the woman.

"Jump!" Exclaimed both her and Obi-Wan. Anakin released the cable he was holding.

"That was closed" Obi-Wan exclaimed as they managed to stand up. Anakin helped the chancelor, whose face was now a bit pale.

Then he realised something was amiss.

"Organa!" He exclaimed. Obi-Wan blinked. _Who?_

The woman and Dooku had disappeared. Just then Obi-Wan received a call on his commlink.

"Kenobi? " asked a female voice. Anakin looked releif. He took Obi-Wan's commlink. His master blinked, confused.

"Leia, where are you? " he asked. I didn't know himself why he had suddenly felt very scared abour her.

"I'm allright. I'm with Dooku. I just jumped a before you and I managed to get out on a lower level. Listen, I'm going to look for an escape ship. Whe have to leave this place and there is no time to look for each other."

Anakin nodded. I knew she was allright.

"Just listen to Obi-Wan" she added, and she cut the comunication. Obi-Wan was starring at him.

"What..who's that woman?" He asked, feeling a bit lost. "How did she manage to have my commlik number?"

Anakin shrugged.

"I don't know where she's from. I haven't meet her before at the Temple" he explained as they began to run again. Leia was allright, they needed to leave as soon as posible.

"But she reminds me of you". And he grinded.

He was not aware of how far he was right.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New  world, old memories**

 _"O ... Organa. Leia Organa."_

Obi-Wan and Dooku ran accross the _Invsible Hand_ , looking for an escape ship, but the woman mind was somewhere else.

Seriously? Was that the best she could manage to think of?

 _I'm stupid_. She thought. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

But for some reason she had used that name. Annie's daughter name.

 _No._ An inner, sad voice corrected. _Not Ana. Anakin. Her name is Anakin here. Anakin. A talented, reckless young man._

But the eyes ... the eyes were exactly the same. Deep ocean blue eyes. She imagined that if she gave a more cautious look she would probably find the same dark blond curly hair, or the same smile she loved so much. That smile that seemed to be able to illuminate the entire galaxy before the dark side transformed it into a grimace of hate.

She felt tears piled up. She quickly ran her hand over her face. _Don't cry._ She had already cried enough. She looked at Dooku that was leading their way to safety.

They had to hurry. If everything happened as she remembered, soon the ship would be nothing more than a piece of junk starting in two. But the truth was that reality

had changed, she remembered.

The count wobbled as the ship stagered , he had lost both hands and had not opened his mouth since she was with him, but was still alive. Her mere presence in that universe had change things.

The though scared a bit, but it was more scaring the fact she had found herself in that sort of-how had master Yoda called it?- _parallel dimension._ Yes, that had be the term.

Why by the force was she even there?

Everything had been so confusing. But she couldn't help. She was trapped in that reality and who knows if she could someday return home.

 _If I wanted to come back._ Came the bitter though . Coming back to what?

The image of the temple burning, the yellow, hatred eyes of her former padwan, the dead body of Pad being burried in Naboo hit her, and before she noticed it some tears fell down.

 _NO._ She wasn't letting that happen again.

She chase the images away, trying to focus on their escape. Finally their arrived into an hangar. Three escape ships where there. The Invisible Hand trembled and she had to caught Dooku by his shoulder to avoid the injured count to fall. She pushed him into one of the ships, an she quickly sit on the commands.

"Let's get out of here" she said.

A few minutes later they had exited the ship. She could see the Invisible Hand being split into two. Well, at least that didn't have changed. She looked at Dooku by the corner of her eye. The old man seemed exhausted. She observed his grey hair, those dark, black eyes that always jugged people around him, the noble features, the tall, straight body.

He was the same. Exactly the man she remembered.

She wondered why he wasn't a woman in this universe. She had thouhg every people's gender was changed, until she had met Bail, some hours ago. Still the same proud, handsome man she used to know. Her friend.

Force, everything was just so complicated.

She didn't alleged her to be distracted and proficiently leaded the ship to the capital of the republic. When Dooku saw where she was going he shifted, uncomfortable. They were not going to the Temple or the Senate.

"Where are we going?" he asked finally after what seemed an intense internal debate.

"Somewhere away from the Temple where I can find a transport to Sereno, so you can leave this planet alive"

Shock was evident in Dooku's face. She blinked , and when he spoke, there was not the usual trace of pride in his voice.

"Wh-what? I thouhg you were a Jedi"

"I am a Jedi" she simply answer.

"Then why...why don't you give me to the council?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer at first. Then, she sighed. She felt suddenly very tired.

"Palpatine will try to kill you. I'm trying to stop him, and having you dead would not help. He will use it to turn Anakin, which is something I don't wish. On the other hand, you're the only witness I can use against him, but not now. That's why I need you alive, and that's why, if you want to live, you will do exactly what I tell you"

The count paled.

"You-you know about.."

She finally found somewhere to land. They were far away from the temple, thouhg she could still see it. The sun set over the horizon tinting the Coruscant skyline with reddish colors. The light was on her face, warm and her eyes sparkled more than usual.

"Yes, I _know._ " She answered, and her grey-blue eyes looked darker "and you don't have a single idea how much I wish I have known before".

How coul have she been that blind? How the council had been that blind? They were clues of the true identity of the chancellor. She had always had a bad feeling about her. She should have done something.

Dooku looked at his wounded arms, and he didn't remove his gaze from them as he asked:

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How did you entered my mind?" He asked, and his voice was a mixture of anger and curiosity.

 _"Anakin, don't!" Her heart had nearly stopped when she finally entered the room to see ...well herself knocked out and Ana—not, Anakin ready to murder the disarmed count. Palpatine was there , and her first though was he was even more disgusting as a man. So it had been him who had manipulated Anakin to kill Dooku. Of course._

 _ **She should have known**._

 _She jumped some stairs as she ran as fast as she could. She won't let it happen. She finally rushed to Anakin side, as she grabbed both his arms and strongly gripped them._

 _She looked briefly to the count, who seemed he was going to say something._

"Don't you dare to say a single word now" _she mentally warned_ "or you will regret it".

 _Dooku paled as he heard her in his mind. But she apparently was the only one to notice it._

 _Then her attention fell again towards Anakin. "What are you thinking?!"_

"Well?" Dooku insisted, and Obi-Wan could see he looked at her. For the first time since she knew that man, she saw something different in his gaze. Between the fear –and she understood him very well, she would as well be very scared if someone she didn't know could enter her mind as easily—she saw...some kind of humanity.

"Sorry for that" she apologize. "I had to act quickly"

"But how?" The count insisted. "I have shields strong enough"

"Don't doubt about it. Some else would have never entered your mind. I just used the bond" she murmured. As if she wanted to avoid the talk.

Dooku seemed scandalized.

"Liar" he said "The're are only three people I shared a bond with. My master tried to kill me, my apprentice died long ago...and the third one never uses it. He tries to avoid it as well as he can."

"Well, maybe he denies it. _I_ don't anymore" she answered.

Dooku opened his mouth to protest. Then he closed it. He seemed to be thinking very hard. He paled a bit more. Obi-Wan could felt him breaking through his own shields, trying to enter as well. Trying to reach for her force signature. She sighed again, and she slowly let him pass. She didn't like the idea at all. There was a reason she had always denied that damned bond. It was created long ago, when she had first met Dooku as a teenager. He was her master's master after all. So she had been presented to him.

Dooku had always seemed interested by her potential. It had been very nice on their first encounter. He was still a Jedi, back then. Their weak bond had since then grown. It was not something deep, but it existed, and Obi-Wan knew she could on the count wise advices. Even if she wasn't very talkative, she had come to him more than once to ask him advice.

Then he had left the order. When he had become one of the lost ones, she had just close their bond. Except it wasn't that easy. After Geonosis, Dooku had always tried to convinced her to join him.

And he had always tried to force her shields. That's why she denied that bond. She didn't want to have anything in common with the dark side. Nothing in common with that former brilliant Jedi Knight that had ended on the wrong path.

But now it was different. She wasn't the same woman anymore. If letting Dooku enter her mind helped her to stop Sidious, well, she would let him.

Dooku looked at her in disbelief.

"Kenobi?"

* * *

She looked at the sky as Count Dooku's ship left Coruscant. He was leaving the planet with a group of travellers and a new identity. She hope he had luck enough to reach Sereno without problems. But they were at war, and the old man was now on his own. She couldn't go with him to ensure he arrived at home when time was running. She must stay on the planet.

Wisps of hair fell over her head, and she slowly take one of them. Black hair.

She didn't get used to it. She missed her auburn, wavy hair, but she knew Bail and Yoda were right. If she wanted to stay anonymous, she needed to change her colour. Anybody who knew Obi-Wan would have found the resemblance between them at least strange, if not highly suspicious. It was just too risky.

Her gaze lost among the buildings of Coruscant. It was night now, and the stars sparkled below her head. The temple was visible in the distance. Her heart shrugged at the sight. The temple silhouette stood solemn and fierce. It was heart-breaking to know it could soon be reduced to ashes.

Resignedly she got onto the ship and drove to Bail flat in the 500 Republica, as the memories ran through her mind. She didn' try this time to chase them away. They were overwhelming.

 _"Where are my children?!"Ana voice was full of rage. Her once beautiful blue eyes were now yellow and she looked as a wild beast. She stroke again, trying to kill her._

 _"Ana please, come back to reason!" She begged, as she protected herself. Her soul was being shatered , and the fight continued. Obi-Wan was only protecting herself. She knew she would never be able to kill Ana. Somewhere in her mind she knew it was her duty, but she kept telling herself that maybe she could still save her. Having her back._

 _"You won't take them away from me like you took Pad!"_

She hates me _, she suddenly understood._ She blames me for her husband death.

 _Mustafar lava heated the atmosphere, and it was becoming hard to breath._

 _"Pad dead protecting your children! He didn't want them on Palpatine's hands, why can't you see it?" She exclaimed as her throat got dry._

 _"He died because of you!" And with a scream of pure hate, she attacked once more._

 _"You think I don't know how you looked at him? You've always told me not to form attachments, but you wanted him for you!"_

 _"Ana, he was a friend! A dear friend, and he died in my arms. I am sorry, really sorry I wasn't fast enough to save him." She answered, and the memory of Pad Amidala of Naboo asking her to save Ana before he close his eyes forever caused her to cry. Cause Ana Amidala-Skywalker didn't wanted to be saved, and she just had realized it._

 _"Liar! You've always lied to me. I loved him! I loved you! But didn't wanted me to be loved. Palpatine was right. I HATE YOU!" Her face was distorted by rage._ _"I will kill you!"_

I will kill you.

 **I will kill you.** It had been the last promise she had heard from her.

She closed her eyes.

It will haunt her forever.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Distorsion mirror**

Her long ,black, wavy hair fell like a cascade and her blue-grey eyes shined like stars. She was tall, young and beautiful. She had some kind of natural elegance in the way she talked to the man next to her. Her voice was soft, but graceful, with an harmonious coruscanti accent.

She was the kind of woman that caught the eye.

And yet Garren Muln didn't understood how he had missed her all these years.

"What have you say it was her name?" He asked again as he watched the Jedi engaged in a long and—apparently—very interesting conversation with his long-time friend Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Leia Organa" repeated Anakin for the third time in ten minutes.

"And she was on the temple until thirteen years ago when she was send in long-time missions on the Outer Rim?" He asked astonished.

"That was Master Yoda said. But now the numbers of Jedi are decreasing," and his voice went darker, "some of them have been called back. So was Organa. "

"But she's almost my age!" He exclaimed. "I think I would remember her"

"Well, I don't remember all my classmates, to be sincere. And most of them are fighting somewhere out there, I think i wouldn't recognize them if I met them again" answered Anakin, but the way he said it wasn't convincing at all. He had been so surprised by the way the woman had entered the _Invisible_ _Hand, the way she had talked to him._

He was intrigued, there was something odd about her. As if he knew her and at the same time he didn't. The way she interacted with Obi-Wan was particularly weird. At the beginning she had avoid him, as if she didn't feel comfortable in his presence. But it had been four days since the rescue and their first meet and for some reason she seemed more comfortable now. And she seemed to get specially well with his old master.

"I still don't understand how I didn't notice her, but I guess you're years are a long time"

A smile came across Anakin's face. It was the same time he had been with Obi-Wan.

"Indeed. I find you ask too much about her "he teased.

"Well, she's beautiful" said Garren as he winked. "But I'm just curious I guess"

"I suppose she is." Answered Anakin looking at both Obi-Wan and Leia. "And she seems to like my Master"

"A miracle. We all love Obi-Wan, but he can be difficult at the beginning" laughed Garren.

Anakin laughed as well.

"Don't let Obi-Wan heard you, Master Muln"

"I'm not scarred of him" grinded Garren. "What about apprentices. Has she any padawan?"

* * *

The look of pain was so obvious in her face that he felt inmediatly guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Leia. I shouldn't have asked" came Obi-Wan' s voice.

She looked at her other self.

She wanted to scream. To yell him to be careful, to tell him all the confess she knew the Sith Lord's identity , to beg him to protect Anakin with his life. Not to let that monster approach the boy. Not to let him follow the same path her Ana had.

But she couldn't. She had to be very careful with how she managed wit the whole situation. Yoda had helped her to have an alibi, but at the moment she felt a bit lost.

So lonely.

Yoda and Bail only knew what she had told them, so she was still alone with her past.

When she had appeared on that other world so similar to her own, and at the same time so different, she had reached first for the grand-master's aid, but he had just told him about her reality. Later the old Jedi had asked her if there was someone else she wanted to trust too. She had first thought about Galinda—Garren in this world- but she quickly removed that idea. She didn't wanted to involve more Jedi. On the other hand, she was very scared for Pad—now Padmé-, she knew now Palpatine must be keeping an eye on hear. It was then when she had though about Bail.

He was both her friend and Padmé's, she could trust in him.

Bail had recognised her at the first very moment he had been presented to her, called in urgency by Master Yoda into his private quarters. Somehow, inside him he had, just his brain had not processed it. He had stared at her, as if she was some strange animal from the end of the galaxy. Bail was no force-sensitive, it was not even used to the same strange things one as a Jedi could witness, and she had herself witnessed a lot. So she could understand his shock and lack of comprehension, as if there was difficult for his neurones to made synapsis.

Yet, it was very uncomfortable for her.

After the first impression and being confirmed by Yoda he wasn't dreaming, she had told him her story. It had been the most difficult part.

* * *

 _"Inscrutable the ways of the Force are. How you end up here, try to discerner I will. Help you, we will. Need a new identity until then, find we must"._

 _She was silent during what it seemed an eternity. Her heart was beating with more force._

 _"Disturbed , young Kenobi, you seem. Speak you must"_

 _"Master...I..." She sighed. She walked next to the window and she observed Coruscant skyline. The Coruscant she remembered. Before order 66. Before the nightmare._

 _When she had found herself in that alternative universe for the first time, more than five hours before, she had thought she had lost her mind. The pain of her lost had overcome with her. Her brain was taking her away from the living hell of Mustafar, back through her memories at one time she had been happy._

 _Unless it was not a memory—she had finally realized. She had been forced to acknowledge it. Everything was so real, so vivid- Force had whispered._

 _But she would never have imagined it was far more complicated than a simple jump in time. That would have been far more easier, as impossible as it was._

 _"Speak fearless, Obi-Wan. In us trust you can" insisted Yoda, bringing her back to the Jedi's quarter._

 _She gulped, trying to calm herself. She wasn't thinking clearly, all she could feel was the storm of emotions that overwhelmed her._

 _She had a chance! The force was giving her a chance to fix her mistakes... But as she was still realising what had happened to her, she knew the implications of her futures actions might be disastrous. Had she to just let things happen? It was not her world. She had no right to interfere._

 _On the other hand, her selfish part was screaming into her mind that she still could (somehow) do something for Ana's soul._

 _And for once in her life, her, the perfect Jedi Master acted on selfish purpose. She spoke before she had time enough to analyse what was she saying._

 _"The world, the time I come from...Master, if I can prevent this galaxy to follow the same path, I will do anything it's in my power"_

 _Master Yoda narrowed. "That you are here, the will of the Force it is. Clouded, the future is. Yet, always in movement it is. A threat on the order and the republic I have sensed."_

 _She looked again through the window. "You have no idea, Master" she mumbled._

 _"Maybe the reasons of your concerns, us to know you want. Lighten your pain we could"_

 _She blushed. So her grieving was that obvious. She looked for a short time at Bail. He now looked at her as if she was the most interesting thing in the world. She knew him well enough to know he was trying to analyse the whole situation, concerned by the danger his beloved republic may be in._

 _"I think is not the wisest thing, Master"_

 _She didn't exactly know why she wasn't telling Yoda the whole true. She was isolating herself, and that will only make things more difficult. She knew it, but she didn't add anything._

 _Yoda observed her a little more. She was getting really uncomfortable under his glance._

 _"As you wish, Master Kenobi. "_

* * *

"Leia, do you feel okay?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"I'm okay." She sighed. "My apprentice...I lost her some weeks ago. This war killed her" and her gaze hid her sadness.

"I am so sorry to hear that"

"It's okay. I've got over it" she smiled, and she raised her most powerful shields , burying his feelings as deeply as she could.

 _ **Liar**_. Came the inner though.

Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and a shiver ran through her back.

It was the first time her other self touched her, and it was...strange. She enjoyed his presence. She had been avoiding him at the beginning, but she had been forced to confront him at a moment. He was on the council, just as she had been, and she have had to give explanations of what had happened to Dooku.

"Dead during our escape" as she looked straight to Yoda's eyes. Everybody had believed her. She had felt ashamed, but had shown nothing. She was becoming a very good liar, and it disgusted her.

After the meeting, Obi-Wan had insisted on talking with her. He wanted to thank her for her help. It had been strange. Like looking into a mirror. A distorsion mirror.

"Have we met before?" Had asked Obi-Wan.

"I don't think so, Master." She had replied. "I think I would know if I knew the great negotiator".

One of the advantages to be talking to herself was she knew what boutons to push. And at that moment she wanted to end the conversation. Obi-Wan removed, uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I ask you that."

"It's okay. I will see you later, Master"

And she had left.

The problem was she was very stubborn, and more as a man.

Obi-Wan seemed decided to know more about her, probably intrigued by her mysterious intervention in the _Invisible Hand._

Soon, the strange feeling of being looking at a mirror had disapear. It was like beeing talking to a person very alike. Like having , in a twisted way, some kind of twin brother. And still they were so different. Apparently the change of gender was much more than just that.

It was completely another dimension, and so they were a lot of things different. It was tiny details, but for her, those details mattered. They formed the nuances in between her and the other self personality, making them two persons completly different.

And that was applicable at everybody in that dimension she was trapped.

Furthermore, events were not exactly the same, as she had discovered. Anakin was not yet a father. His twins weren't born.

She had not already meet Padme, and she was nervous at the perspective.

She didn't feel ready for it. The last time she had met those deep, chocolate brown eyes it has been before they lost their brightness forever. She had made a promise and she had failed.

She was still angry with Pad for marrying Ana, for having babies with her and then for abandoning both Ana and her.

She pushed the memories away as she smiled back at Obi-Wan.

"I have an appointment" he said. "I have to leave"

She frowned, trying to remember what it could be, but she just nodded.

"Of course, see you later"

Somewhere above time and space, the mirror shilghtly cracked.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer**

Chancellor Palpatine was not amused.

He hated when thigs didn't happen just as planned. And at that very moment, they weren't.

He frowned.

Everythig began with Dooku. His plan was perfect, nothing could have gone wrong.

If Dooku managed to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi as he assigned to him, the young Jedi would have been blinded by hatred and would have used that power to kill Dooku. And if Anakin won - as it had happened - he would use his influence over the boy to awake his murderous instincts. And after years of manipulating the boy's mind according to his wishes, he knew he would succed. Now Skywalker would be a step closer to completely under his control.

But that Jedi had intervened. He gritted his teeth. He had enough with Kenobi to have to deal with that woman.

He hissed in disdain, remembering how people used to call Kenobi after the battle of Theed.

 _Sith slayer._

A title that Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't deserve.

He rose from his chair, frustrated, and began walking across his office.

At first he had not paid attention to him. In fact he had never expected Darth Maul to fail. Yes, he was surprised when the back-then-Padawan had ended the life of his first apprentice but anyone could get lucky.

At the end of the day, Maul was a more pawn than anything else. The Zabrak radiated power in the dark side of the force, but he had such a primitive soul. He wasn't meant to be a Sith. Sooner or later Palpatine would have ending rid of him.

However, over time, Kenobi had gained interest.

Always interferring.

He knew the Jedi didn't appreciate his friendship with Anakin, and he had tried to make them less frequent. On the other hand, Palpatine must admit he had underestimated the relationship that the Chosen One had etablished with his former master.

Skywalker and Kenobi where not know as The Team without rason. Actually, people had no idea how far those two men formed a whole. Palpatine, for who it was esay to read in Anakin's feelings, knew how much the young Jedi trusted Kenobi, and he didn't like it.

That man had become a threat.

But the Chancellor knew that Anakin was volatile. Easy to fool.

He could break that friendship stronger than blood ties if their trust began to weak.

However, because of that Jedi, Organa, now he ha to work twice as hard to make the pillars and assurances of Anakin crumble.

Instead of only one person he had to deal with two. And ,unlike for Kenobi, he knew _nothing_ about her.

 _"Not for two long"_ he thought, disgusted as he remembered his last converastion with Skywalker.

Guilty. He felt guilty, as the boy had confessed himself a couple of days earlier.

 _"I know you wanted me to do it, Chancellor, and believe me,I wanted too, but you do not understand. It would have been a big mistake"._

It mattered little the chancellor arguments, which he gave under the guise of friendly advice of someone more experienced. Skywalker felt really guilty, ashamed and frustrated with himself. He had sensed it in the Force.

Just that he needed him to be frustrated with the council!

He gritted his teeth. He hated when things didn't go as planned.

The sound of someone calling at the office's door made Palpatine's face change in no time into his best smile.

"Please, enter" his voice was soft. Gentel.

He watched how the auburn-haired man entered his office. The seriousness and elegance with which he bowed.

He looked as a snake who stalks its prey, and Darth Sidious licked somewhere inside him.

"Thanks for coming, Master Kenobi. I wanted to talk to you".

Obi-Wan nodded frowning slightly, and Palpatine felt his anger was running away.

If he could not use Dooku for his purposes, then he would ensure that _someone_ would.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Loyalties and trust

 _"Anakin!"_

 _Padme's desperate scream came across his mind. The dragon inside him roared in dispair, as he saw his wife, his angel crying in agony. But he was frozen on his place. He wasn't able to move. Something was avoiding him to move._

 _"A-Anankin! An-AAAAH!"_

 _ **Padme!** He tried to scream. Then he heard a very familiar voice._

 _"Hold on Padme. You must hold on"_

 _Obi-Wan. It was Obi-Wan. Some relief washed through his body, even if he was still crumbling under fear. If Obi-Wan was there, everything was going to be fine, right?_

 _ **Padme!** he tried to call again, but there was no sound comming from his throat._

 _Padme screamed again as Obi-Wan held her hand, trying not to cry. Whispering her comforting words but Anakin knew him too well. His heart broke into a thousand of small pieces._

 _Obi-Wan was giving up. He never gave up and now he was letting his wife die?!_

 _ **Padme! No, Padme!** he felt his throat rip even if any sound came out._

 ** _PADME!_**

 _The cry of a baby was the last thing he heard._

* * *

He woke suddenly, breathing quickly, his heart beating hard in his chest. He looked at the silouhette next to him. Padme was sleeping. So peacefuf. His mechanical hand came across his curly hair as he tried to calm himself.

 _Let it go into the Force. Let it go..._

Then the image of his dying mother in his arms came to him and Obi-Wan voice resoned in his mind.

 _"Dreams pass in time"_

The anger fullfiled him and he left the conyugal bed with rage. It was the third night he had the same dream, and the feeling it was not only a dream was the only thing he could think of. Fear began to opress his chest and he tried to calm himself.

"Ani?"

He looked at Padme. Kriff, he had awaken her. Again.

She looked at him worried. Anakin hated to see her beautiful features distorted by worry. Someone like Padme should not feel worry. She was too beautiful, too kind, too courageous...

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't want to bother you"

She shooked her head and slowly came next to him. She lovely embraced him and he put his head on the top of hers. As always, feeling her prescence, her warthm, was reconforting.

"That dream again?" She asked. Anakin embraced her a little more. His hand touched belly. Her pregnant belly.

It had been exactly four days since they had rescued Palpatine from Dooku. Four days Padme had told him the wonderful news. He was going to be a father. He still was amazed at the mere thought, , but the feeling of pure happiness had been so intense that anything else had mattered. He was going to have a baby with the women of his dreams. The war, the Jedi council ,his doubts, anything of that had mattered.

But then the nightmares had began. He had only rest one night, and then Padme's death in childbird was the only thing he could see, hear, **feel** for already three nights. The lack of sleeping was becoming so notorious.

Obi-Wan had noticed it, of course. Bant too. Force, even Leia, who only kew him for a few days had noticed it!

Padme kissed him.

"Anakin, I am worried about you. " she wishpered. Anakin looked at her, surprised, and his intense love for her ran through his chest painfully. She should not be worried about him! It was her whose life was in danger.

"I am not going to let those dreams come true, Padme. I have already told you"

Her hand rose to soflty carress his right cheek, and she made him to look at her. Her intense chocolat eyes meet his blue ocean ones, and he felt like hipnotized. As always. Padme had that effect on him.

"Anakin, look at me. I am NOT going to die in childbirht." She softly spoke, and her voice was so confident. " I have medical facilities, I am sunrroued by people who take care of me and I am only sixth months pregnant. There is plenty of time to prepare the arrival of the baby and _senators_ who live in the capital of the Republic don't die giving birth. Not since a very long time."

Anakin tried to protest, but she cut him off.

"I know those dreams feel like the ones you used to have about your mother, you already told me that two days ago, but Anakin, you are under so much stress. I know you, you're becoming obsessed with this and that is..."

"Of course I am becoming obssesed Padme! I see you _dying!_ " He couldn't help but snap at her. He regreted him inmediatly. She looked hurt. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I am sorry Padme. Is just I am so afraid" he murmured.

She shighted.

"Ani, You have to talk to someone"

He looked away. By someone, she was talking about Obi-Wan, of course. He sensed the anger filling him.

 _Obi-Wan_. He was in the dream too. He was there, when he, the _father,_ was not and he hadn't been able to save her. He let her die! He clenched his jaw.

Somewhere inside him he knew he was being terribly unfair with the man that had raised him. And he hated himself for the way he had become to feel lately towards him.

He loved Obi-Wan as a both a father and a brother, but he was so frustated with him. The council had denied again his merit of the rescue of the chancelor. He knew since the beginning of the war they didn't approve his behaviour on the battlefield, even if him and Obi-Wan were a team, and were always send together by the council the council despised him when they praised Obi-Wan. For them, his former master was the perfect Jedi, their shinning little jewel, despite the fact _he_ was supposed to be the Chosen One.

The council descisions towards the war weren't to his liking, either. It felt so wrong the way they acted sometimes, always thinking of the grater good and never of people , people who where diying and suffering in that damned war.

The memories of Jabiim came to his mind, the way they have left die all those Jedi, the way they have abandonned Obi-Wan, refusing to believe Anakin who insisted he was still alive. The way he had found him after Ventress had tortured him had been terrifying. And still, Obi-Wan agreed with their descision. He always agreed with the council, anyway.

He was one of them.

And that hurted the most. He trusted Obi-Wan with his life, but he could not trust him with his deepest secrets. He wanted to tell him about Padme, about his secret life, about the joy that had overwhelmed him by the pregnacy of his beloved wife. But he couldn't. Obi-Wan would tell the council. He knew it. There was nothing more important for him than his duty. Than the code.

 _Not even me_ —a dark voice whispered inside of him.

"Anakin, I'm being serious. He is your friend. He is _our_ friend. He would do anything for you. We should have told him long ago, and you're suffering. He deserves to know, and you need him" she murmured as she approached him again, and she put her head upon his shoulder.

Obi-Wan dind't deserved to know! Not if he was less important to him than the council.

"I do not need him. We don't need his help" he wispered. It hurted so much to love someone and to know you were not loved in return.

Padme looked at him. Anakin had already said that two days ago, when he had have his nightmare for the first time and she had asked what they were going to do. But she had thouth he wans't thinking clearly, too scared by his dream to think. Actually she was a little scared too, but she truly believed it was only dreams. Anakin didn't see things the same way and Padme felt him so changed. He seemed tired since his return. And frustated.

"Anakin, is something wrong between the two of you?" she asked cautiously. She didn't want him to get upset. Anakin looked at her.

She didn't understand. Obi-Wan was her friend, he had been since they first had met on Naboo, all those years ago, and they had knew each other for more time than him, even if only for a couple of weeks. And since he had not seen her during ten years, he knew _they_ had maintained contact.

Padme trusted Obi-Wan, she saw him as someone she could always count on. He was her dear friend and she admired his wisdom and his strengh. Anakin sometimes had though they were more alike than they seemed to realize. But, Padme was NOT a Jedi. She didn't understood anything about the issues of the Jedi council, or about the bond between him and Obi-Wan. A bond that was weaking with the recent events. She could not see how Obi-Wan behaviour hurted him.

"Well...it has to do with the council. I think they don't trust me...nor does Obi-Wan" he explained without elaborating.

She frowned. "Anakin, that's absurd."

"It's not. Our relashionship his becoming distant..." He let the sentence on the air.

He remembered how feared he had been when he had thought Obi-Wan was dead on the _Invisible Hand_. He could not lost him, and still he wanted him away.

Padme hughed him.

"Anakin, sometimes we argue with the ones we love the most. But I truly believe Obi-Wan trusts you." She said.

He sighted again, but he didn't feel so angry anymore. Has he caressed her long, curly, silky brown hair, he bit his lip.

It had always been difficult with Obi-Wan. One of the problems was he was so afraid to disappoint him, and by doing it,to disappoint Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon.

He always wondered what it would have been if he had survived. If he had been his master. During his teens, he had twice reproached Obi-Wan not to be Qui-Gon. He truly regreted. The pain in Obi-Wan's eyes had been so deep. But still, he could not help but being satisfied to see that pain in him. To see they were feelings. Obi-Wan could be so cool sometimes.

Not like Palpatine.

Where Obi-Wan had been a father to him, the Chancellor had been a mentor. With him, he didn't have to fear of disappointing him. He could be himself. He was not going to be juged. The chancellor office was always a synonyme of home. There was always a smile for him.

Recently, though it wasn't the same anymore. He felt something weird about him, about his prescence. He didn't knew what it was, he surely didn't like it. He had not yet told him about the pregnacy. He knew about Padme, of course. It had been so liberating to tell it **someone,** even if not the person he had wished the most to know.

But somehow, I had not tell him about the baby yet. He remembered how the chancellor had ordered him to execute Dooku and how he had wanted him to left Obi-Wan. The guilt of what he had been to the point of doing came again, and he began to feel dizzy.

He felt his loyalties were being torn apart. He didn't know who to trust anymore.

* * *

Obi-Wan wasn't able to sleep. He was rolling and rolling over his bed, remembering the conversation he had have with the chancellor that evening.

 _"I beg your pardon?" it sounded extremely unpolite, but at the moment he didn't care at all. He was just so surprise. He was sure he had misunderstood. Surely Palpatine was not asking him too …_

 _"You heard well, Master Kenobi. I would like you to be my personal representant on the Jedi Council"_

 _Obi-Wan blinked._

 _"Chacellor, as far as i am flatered by your request, I don't think the council will agree" he anwered after a few seconds._

 _"Oh, I'm sure they will. This is for the shake of the Republic. I think we need to be more close, and what wa_ y _better to do it than by direct communication?"_

 _Obi-Wan starred at hi, trying to stay calm._

 _"I assure you there is no lack of information. We're are at the disposition of the Republic. But the Jedi and the Senate had always acted separated. The division of the power is one of the fundamental pillars of our decmocracy"._

 _"A democracy that is endangered, my dear Master" and Palpatine smile was the only thing he could focus. It was the most disturbing smile he had ever seen. A smile that rested on his lips but didn't reached his icy blue eyes. Force, i had never liked Palpatine. He didn't like politicians, except for two or three people, why was the chancellor asking him that? It was Anakin the one who was close to him!_

 _"Chancellor, with all due respect, I don't see this mesure necessary. The council has nothing to hide" he answered._

 _"Then I am certain they won't matter. Master Kenobi, if I'am asking this to you it is because I know how valuable you are for the Republic."_

 _"I am not such a thing" ._

 _"Oh yes you are. You and young Skywalker, the Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear. Every single citiz_ en _of the Republic own you their lifes and safety. This war will be not the same without you." He said with a larger smile._

 _And Obi-Wan only felt more unconfortable. He didn't appreciated that flatery._

" _Oh, Master Kenobi. I can see you don't feel comfortable. I am very sorry to put you through this situation. If I could I would ask this to Anakin, but he became a Knight so recently"_

 _"Two years and a half ago"he answered "it's not that recent" he could not stop himself. He mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking about? Did he really wanted his former padawan to be asked for that task? Of course not! That only would bring problems! He was not a Master, he was not prepared for such a thing, he was still too reckless, he was too close to Palpatine..._

 _Palpatine who seemed to read his mind._

 _"Yes, I am aware. But he's still so young. I felt it would not have been appropiated, considering he is not on the council. But YOU are a Master"_

 ** _You're perfect to be my little toy._**

 _He sighed. He could not decline, it was not his decision to make._

 _He felt trapped._

 _"Chancellor, i will not lie to you. I really don't think the council will agree. I will comunicate them you request, but i doubt they will accept. However, I am sure we could come to an arrangement if you want us to change the way we comunicate"_

 _Unless if it is not through me, he thougth._

 _Palpatine seemed delighted._

 _"Very well Master Kenobi. I will wait for he council's answer. By the way .there is something else I wanted to ask you"_

 _Obi-Wan stopped himself, he had already begun to bow._

 _"What more can I do for you, Chancellor?"_

 _"That Jedi who was on the Invisible Hand, Organa"_

 _"Leia?"_

 _"Yes, Leia Organa. I don't like her. I would ask you, Master Kenobi to keep an eye on her"._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Order 66**

Kaminonians were that kind of non-human race that humans usually found amazing. Their tall ,thin bodies, their celestial blue skin, their big eyes and the softness of their voices, everything in them was appealing.

She observed as the tall alien entered the room, and she patiently waited he saw her. It didn't take too much. He had merely make a few steps and the light were still off, but despite the lack of luminosity, she could sense how he stopped, and his whole body tensed. She could felt in the force his nervosity, and she almost smiled. Good.

Air became heavy. She knew he could see her much better she saw him. Evolution had doted kaminonians with those big eyes that were able to see even in the deepest and darkest waters. She knew he should by the moment have noticed her Jedi-wearings.

After what seemed an eternity , Lama Su, prime minister of Kamino, walked towards her and just sat in front of her. They were still in the darkness but that didn't seemed to bother him. She could sense he was trying to calm himself, and to show a cool façade.

Finally, the Kaminonian move his left hand and the light turned on, revealing the luxurious room they were in.

"I must admit this is unexpected" his voice was as soft as she remembered. "It is not everyday I find a young Jedi waiting in the dark of my apartments"

She rose an eyebrow, and she calmly crossed her legs.

"Well, I hope you are not too tired after the dinner you had with your senator because I was hoping we could have a little talk, Prime minister"

If Lama Su could have frowned he would be doing it, but he had no eyebrows. He just moved a bit, uncomfortable, but even that movement seemed elegant.

"May I ask you how have you entered these flat? I thought the security of this building was beyond any kind of intruders."

"It seems it is not good enough. A chance i didn't came here to kill you, don't you think?"

She smiled, sensing his fear. He must have noticed her behaviour wasn't very Jedi-like.

She remembered Bail' s words.

 _"The prime minister is under the protection of the republic. He's has been threatened so many times by the separatist. He keeps the secret of the clone army, after all "Bail then stopped, he had noticed the way she had tensed after those words "Remember me why you would to talk with him?"_

 _She didn't answer. Her sight was lost over the coruscanti skyline, her cup of tea still on her hand._

 _"O...Obi-Wan?" He asked, worried by her silence. It was still weird to call her like that. She must have sensed his trouble, because she turned to him._

 _"You can call me Leia if it is easier to you, It's my name now."_

 _"I don't want to call you by a name you don't feel like yours"_

 _"Maybe you're right, but it is the name i gave and I should be get used to it."_

 _Bail looked at her, and even if not force-sensitive, he didn't miss the nostalgia that laid in the Jedi eyes._

 _"Who is she?"_

 _She looked surprise._

 _"Excuse-me?"_

 _"Who is Leia? It is someone you used to know, isn't she?" She had looked so sad when she had say he could call her Leia. She looked always sad._

 _"It doesn't matter now"_

 _Bail didn't blink. His gaze became intense._

 _"Do you trust me, Leia?" He asked._

 _She gulped. She was not expecting that question._

 _"If didn't trust you i wouldn't have asked for your help" her statement was sure. Diplomatic. Worthy of the Negotiator. But the true was even if she trusted him, she could not tell him all the true._

 _"But you still don't tell me what all this is about!" he protested. He was outraged, she could sense it._

 _She almost smiled. That was SO him._

 _"She came net to him and sat in front of him. She put her cup on the table, and then she took his hands on her. They were warm, and a feel of warmness ran through both their bodies. Bail slightly blushed and he smile. The senator could swore it was the first true smile she had seen n her since their first meeting._

 _"Bail, you are my friend, both in my dimension and in this one. Obi-Wan trust you with his life, and so I do. You have always been there when I needed you and I know, that all this situation is complicated and utterly difficult to understand. And I know you worry about the shake of the Republic. This isn't easy for me neither, but please, you have to trust me as I trust you. I can't tell you anything, at least not for now"_

 _Bail looked away, but he didn't retired his hands. He knew Obi-Wan for many years now and they were close friends, but as a Jedi, he never had shown any kind of physical affection as his other self was doing now. Maybe as a woman she tended more to show it._

 _Or maybe was the situation so desperate she needed to show it?The thought scared him, because Obi-Wan was one of the most courageous Jedi he had ever known. But when he looked again at her eyes, he realized needed his support._

 _"I...I trust you" he finally said, and then he smiled at her. "Damn you and your negotiation skills" he joked._

 _Leia laughed. "You appreciated them when we were on danger and it save us on..."_

 _"I know, but they are actually a dangerous weapon"_

 _"I do my best"_

 _"I don't doubt it". They separated their hands and Bail served more tea._

 _"So, what about Lama Su?" He asked, returning to seriousness._

 _"Well, I suppose I will have to pay him a visit soon"_

"I don't appreciate that kind of humour, milady"

"I wish you no harm, prime minister, at least while you answer my questions"

"Are you threatening me?" He asked, and for the firs time his voice didn't sounded balanced.

"Yes, I am. I have some questions and you'd better answer it"

Lama Su blinked, and she sensed the fear running at the next level.

"You are no Jedi" he stated. So sure about it. She didn't corrected him. It was better that way.

"Are you sent by separatist?"

She grinded.

"That's not of your busyness. So now, primer minister, what can you tell me about order 66?"

* * *

All the council members were looking at him, and for the first time since he had become a master, Obi-Wan felt terribly uncomfortable under their gaze. He was on his seat, but it was like when he had t report from some mission and he had stood in the middle of the chamber, surrounded by the most powerful members f the Jedi orders. But back then he had had Qui-gon or Anakin by his side. At that moment he was alone. Somewhere in his mind a voice reminded him he was now a member of that same council so it had no sense to feel nervous, but he just couldn't help. He gluped, waiting for them to say something. Anything.

"Well, that is ...unexpected" finally a voice broke the silence. Master Ki –Adi-Mundi seemed thoughtful.

"Indeed. We imagined Palpatine would like to gain more power but this? A private representative? " Master Windu sound outraged.

"Such an arrogance from the chancellor." Spoke the holographic form of master Ayla Secura.

"More than arrogance this is. Careful with it to be, we must" .

Obi-Wan frowned. Careful? Why was Master Yoda talking as if...Then it hit him. He blinked in disbelief and his throat dried.

"What...Masters, you are not considering this request, are you?"

His gaze was fixed on Yoda, but it was Mace who answered.

"Of course we do, Obi-Wan. I must admit I am surprised he demanded this from you and not Anakin, since as you have told us many times, they have such a close relationship. But it doesn't change anything. If as we fear it, the chancellor is under the Sith influence, to deny this request could have unknown consequences"

"And what about the consequences of let him know about the Jedi maters? Can't this have consequences too?"He looked around, but then saw his colleagues were looking at Mace, and he could read the acceptance in their eyes. When had they decided about accept that kind of request from the chancellor? It must have been before Anakin and him returned of the outrim.

"We know it is dangerous, that is why we need someone to spy on the chancellor."

A cold child ran through his back. _What?_

"Dark time those are. To act quick we must. Many options, we do not have"

Obi-Wan nodded. He knew they were right. The war had been so far long. They were losing power over the conflict and time was running. But it just felt so wrong to let Palpatine enter into the council and by him!

"So do you want me to spy on him while I make my reports?"he doubted Palpatine would be fooled that easily.

"Not exactly. If the chancellor, as we fear, is under the Sith Lord influence, and you try to spy on him, it would suspect about you. It is better we ask him another Jedi while the Sith has his views on you." Explained Mace , his voice cool-tempered.

Obi-Wan nodded. That was a good plan. It was only a tiny detail.

"Who?"

* * *

"Who told you about that?"if a few moments ago his voice was prideful but yet tried to mask his fear, now Lama Su wearied no mask anymore. He was stupefied and scared.

"It doesn't matter. Tell me now"

Lama Su gulped, and after a moment he spoke looking at that woman like he would have looked at his worst nightmare.

"Order...order 66 is a special command the clones of the republic are programmed to follow. "

"Please, feel free to elaborate" she answered.

Lama Su didn't look comfortable, but he continued his speech.

"Each clone has been his genetics medicated to be more receptive to orders. But they obedience are not only in their DNA. They have a complete military training and they have a chip implanted in their brains, which is implanted little after their birth. The chips had been one of our most recent improvements in technology in the last few years. They have a full memory. In this case, they are designed to implement some kind of orders the clones must follow, to be sure they do it blindly."

"Do you fear they wouldn't without those chips?"

"We don't fear anything, milady. We merely follow the wishes of our employer."

"So, would they follow those specifics orders without the chips?"

"I do know, milady. Clones are human beings, and as all those of your kind, the moment they have a self conscience, they tend to do whatever they want to. Even if conditioned by their DNA I guess they would act differently if the orders they are given is morally doubtful."

"And of course, so is order 66 I suppose"

Lama Su joined his hands as he observed her more cautiously. "That depends. I don't judge our employers, milady. But I can imagine he must to have his reasons. Maybe you should tell me why a Jedi would have asked that kind of orders to be programed on the chip"

She crossed her arms.

"And that order is..." She asked. Her hart was beating very fast. She already knew it, but to learn it was an order implanted in each clone of the galaxy scared her to the bones. How was she supposed to stop the Jedi Purge like that?

"I can't told you, milady. You know already too much, and if the chancellor ever discovers I gave you the information I...

Before he could continue she had left the seat. She was very next to him, and her lightsabre was pointed to his chest.

"I said I wish you harm, prime minister, and it is true. Please don't make me change my mind."

Lama Su nodded, and she came back to her seat.

"Ok, milady, but let me warn you, you're playing with fire"

 _Fire._

A single word and she was back to Mustafar.

She looked at him.

"I am used to"

* * *

Obi-Wan was angry, and he barely could remember the last time he had been like that. He was a Jedi, and Jedi don't let emotion to take control, but at the moment the only think I could think of was he had been manipulated. Manipulated by the council he trusted blindly and manipulated by Palpatine.

They wanted Anakin to spy on the chancellor? Meanwhile he was his representative?

Worst idea ever.

He had tried to explain it. The fact Anakin was a loyal person beyond any reason, and that he would not take it very well. He knew he will feel betrayed.

And what had he answered when the council had asked for his approbation?

"I don't think it is a good idea but i will do as the council wishes"

Force, what a stupid answer. He could feel he was going to regret his decision.

 _Qui-Gon would have opposed the council_ -a voice inside him whispered. But he was not Qui-Gon.

Sometimes he missed him so badly.

* * *

"Order 66: Can be only given by the chancellor. Kill all the Jedi"

She gulped.

"And when you where told to put this order in the chip you just obeyed?"

He looked at her, blinking.

"As I said before, I don't judge my employers. If I did I would not have made half the clones I have made in my life. Furthermore, this was an army for the republic, not for the Jedi order."

She didn't respond.

"Is there any way to deactivate that order?"

"Deactivate? Of course not, that is impossible. Once they are finished, our clones are for the person they were created, the republic in this case. We don't have any control over them anymore."

Kriff.

"So the only way to avoid the massacre is that the chancellor never gives that order, right?"

She had to kill Palpatine.

And the sooner the better.

"Well, yes, but you must be carful with the other commands..."

"Other...commands?"

Lama Su looked at her, and for the fist time that night, he smiled. A gentle smile.

"Of course. Did you really think that order 66 was the only command programed in that chip?"


End file.
